


Pissy Gavin

by baconluver69



Series: Sexual adventures with Gavin [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fingerfucking, M/M, Rough Sex, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 11:30:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14135193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baconluver69/pseuds/baconluver69
Summary: It was a rare sight to see Gavin angry and it's not sitting right with Michael one bit.





	Pissy Gavin

**Author's Note:**

> apologies for the lack luster ending in advance. I got sleepy and tired.

Michael couldn’t really figure out what the deal was with Gavin mostly due to the fact that he’d never seen Gavin behave like this. It was rare to see him annoyed and it was even rarer to see him being pissed off at anyone or anything for that matter. So, to see his idiot friend acting like this was both a rare treat and quite an annoying one at that cause pissy Gavin was being difficult.

For starters, literally as soon as Michael walked in the office that morning, something told him someone in the room was going to be very hostile today yet he couldn’t put a finger on who could it actually be and for once it wasn’t him. As soon as he opened the door, he was greeted with someone screaming out ‘goddammit!’ and he knew that familiar annoying voice belonged to Gavin.

_“Hey, boi. What’s up?” he greeted Gavin as he walked over to his desk._

_Gavin just ignored him and continued to fight with editing program. All he needed to do was make a few minor fixes in the Slo-Mo Guys video he was working, yet...Premiere was not having it today and it was pissing him off more than usual. This was possibly the third time the software had crashed on him and if this damn program shit on him one more time, he was going to pop a goddamn blood vessel. So, taking a deep breath to calm himself and to prevent him from blowing up on his computer, Gavin tried to open the video file once more and then...the worst happened…as soon as he tried to click on the video file he got the dreaded message: “The project appears to be damaged, it cannot be opened"_

_“GODDAMMIT!!!” Gavin shouted out as he kicked away from his desk and all but slammed his foot against his nearly $500 computer tower repeatedly._

_Michael just gawked as he watched Gavin brutalize his poor computer. “Jesus Christ, Gav. Chill the fuck out for a bit” he tried to reason with his friend._

_Gavin then ceased his kicks and nearly snapped his neck with how fast he looked at Michael, the Jersey man shrinking down a bit in his chair as he was met with the fiery glare in Gavin’s usually friendly eyes. “Shut your goddamn mouth” he snapped at him and then pointed at his monitor, “I’ve been working on this damn video for about a week now and this is the only one that has been giving me a bloody problem. So, unless you want to pitch in and try and edit this your damn self, shut the fuck up until then” he spat at him and then without letting Michael retort back with a witty comment, Gavin stormed out the door, yelling ‘get the fuck out of the way’ at a poor Alfredo who walked in with a somewhat hurt look on his face._

_“The fuck’s wrong with him?” he asked as he walked over to his desk._

_Michael just shrugged and stared at Gavin’s monitor, reading the error message he had gotten. Admittedly, he did feel a tad bit of remorse for his best friend, knowing how difficult it was to deal when shit like this happened cause even he had his fair share of Premiere fucking up on him._

_“Who knows? Probably just having a bad morning or some shit. I don’t know” he waved off and heard the door open and looked to see the gents and Jeremy walking in. Trevor was out for the day and Lindsay was gone to a convention up in Seattle._

_Whatever was up with Gavin he was sure it would be alleviated by 12. Gavin couldn’t possibly let the anger of premiere fucking up on him affect his mood all day. Right?_

Michael couldn’t have been more wrong than he ever was. Contrary to what he thought about Gavin’s mood being lifted by lunchtime...Gavin was most definitely NOT a happy camper today. It seemed as if every little thing pissed him off. He had started several arguments with the others including Michael, damn near killed Geoff in Minecraft though he was told it was a ‘no killing’ game type’ because Geoff was fucking with him again, snapped at Jack, and hell even Trevor had to pull him aside and have a talk with him about his attitude. Benevolent as he was, Trevor was still their boss and still had to maintain some order. Hell, Gavin didn’t even throw any moonballs or make a huge mess in the office and that was biggest hint to Michael and the others that something wasn’t right with Gavin. Though Jeremy tried to tempt his friend by waving a moonball in his face, he was just met with a sour look in Gavin’s eyes.

And to make matters worse, an angry Gavin was even more difficult to deal with while they were recording a Play Pals. The game wasn’t even that difficult or even that hard to control the characters, yet Gavin took his fuckups as if they were the biggest mistakes in his life.

“Oh, come on, you piece of shit” Gavin griped as he slammed the keyboard, as if hitting it would make his character do better in game.

Michael had finally had it with Gavin today. “Okay, you know what. I’m stopping the recording” he remarked as he indeed stopped all the recording the devices and exited out the game. He took his headphones off and tossed them onto the table before turning to face his angry friend. “The fuck’s your problem today?” he asked sternly, as if he were talking to a child and he pretty much was in this case considering whom he was talking to.

Gavin just side glared at him as he tossed his own headphones off. “It’s none of your damn business” he sneered at him as he took in deep breaths to calm himself.

But, Michael was not letting Gavin go with just that. “Bullshit it’s not my business. Gavin, you’ve been acting like this all fucking day and none of us can figure out what the fuck is wrong with you cause you won’t tell us. So spill. Come on, it’s just the two of us in here and plus I’m your friend. So,” he said as he leaned back in his chair as if this was some kind of therapy session which it kinda was, “tell me what’s up.”

Gavin just shook his head and abruptly stood up, shoving his chair back. “I don’t bloody have time for this” he grumbled as he tried to walk out.

But, again, Michael was not letting him leave this conversation. “Oh, no, Gav” he scolded and gripped the back of Gavin’s shirt and all but tugged him into his lap, feeling Gavin’s back jump as it made contact with his chest, “now, sit your ass right here and tell me why are you so pissed off today.”

Gavin blushed a bit at the fact that he was now sitting in his best friend’s lap. They haven’t had this much physical (friendly) contact in a while so the fact that he was given access to sit in Michael’s lap was a bit off putting. Yet, his anger was still in play and it was most certainly not letting up and he frowned as he felt Michael circle his arms around his waist, preventing him from leaving.

“Michael, get the fuck off me” he snapped as he tried to get up again, but Michael just gruffed out “oh no you don’t” and yanked him back into his lap. However, this time when Michael pulled him back down, Gavin let out a stifled moan and looked down and his eyes widened as he saw that his friend’s knee was literally pressing up against his crotch. Oh, no. That was a bad placement and if Gavin didn’t get up off of Michael, the British man was endanger of that sensitive area being touched. “M-Michael, let go” he stammered a bit as he tried to get up once more, but once again, the Jersey man yanked him back down and Gavin let out an embarrassing moan as his knee brushed against his throbbing heat.

Michael’s ears perked up as he heard the noise. He was certain he had heard it the first time, but now he could hear it loud and clear. It was most definitely a moan that was for sure, but he was confused and curious as to why he elicited that sound from Gavin. “Gavin, the fuck?” he asked and moved Gavin’s hips again and he heard him squeak out another moan that he was trying to hide. He looked down to see what was causing the lad to make those noises and then...he put 2 and 2 together and realized why Gavin was moaning. He was literally rubbing his knee against the area between Gavin’s legs and judging by the dampness he could feel there, he soon realized the problem.

“Ohh” Michael said in acknowledgment and let a smile stretch across his face, even blushing a little bit, “I see what’s going on, Gavvy.”

Gavin felt his face burn at the knowledge that he’d been caught. Before he could demand Michael to let him go again, Gavin let out a surprised sound as Michael’s arm wrapped itself tightly around his chest and brought him flush against his best friend’s chest. If the action of that alone caught Gavin completely off guard, then he was most definitely not expecting to feel Michael’s hand undoing his gray shorts.

“M-Michael!” he cried out his face burning hotter and he was immediately silenced as Michael shushed him. “The bloody Christ are you doing?! Fucking let go of me!” he demanded as he tried to squirm against the hold on him.

Michael just ignored him as he dragged the zipper down and wormed his hand into the struggling British man’s shorts and then cursed as he indeed could feel the source of the wetness. “It’s no wonder you’ve been so bent out of shape today, Gavvy” he crooned and pressed his fingers against the fabric covering Gavin’s cunt, loving the gasp that his friend let out, “you’re completely soaked through your underwear.”

Gavin tried to protest the action and grabbed Michael’s wrist in an attempt to pull it away, but it fell in a shuddery gasp as he felt Michael’s fingers rub up and down his clothed throbbing lips, breathing out a moan as he felt his fingertips move in slow circles. He tried to close his legs, but Michael’s knee prevented him from doing so.

“M-Mic-chael” he breathed out, his eyes fluttering and he let out another moan as the fingers moved up and down again, “s-stop.”

Michael shushed him again and took his hand out of Gavin’s pants before sliding it into his underwear. “Just relax, Gavvy” he murmured as he trailed his hand down the British man’s patch of hair he had growing there and down to the drenched lips, loving the stuttery gasp Gavin let out, “why don’t you just let your boi take the edge off you, hmm? I know you need it.” Before he could let Gavin answer, he let his fingers play with the prickly, but completely soaked folds, moaning softly as he touched his wet cunt.

Gavin moaned audibly and bucked his hips against Michael’s fingers, breathing out Michael’s name and biting his lip to hide another noise of pleasure as he felt the fingers draw circles around his engorged clit. “Mi-Michael, boi” he breathed out as he closed his heavy eyelids and couldn’t help but let his legs spread subconsciously as far as they could in the confines of his shorts.

Michael let out a soft chuckle as he felt his friend slowly succumbed to him and let his pussy be touched by the wonderful fingers. “You must’ve been real horny, huh, Gav?” he teased in his ear and then swore and let out an amazed breath as he sunk his middle finger into him, eliciting a moan that left Gavin’s mouth on a stuttery breath, “Jesus, you’re so fucking wet.” His erection twitched in his pants as he listened to the sultry moans as he sunk just his finger in and out of the dripping hole, liking the way the warm walls seemed to cling to his finger as if his cunt didn’t want his finger to leave. “Yeah,” he breathed out and brought his fingers up to play with Gavin’s clit again, loving the way the British man squirmed in his lap at the sensation, “this is just what you needed huh?” Michael then slid his middle finger back into the warm heat, adding his ring finger at the same time as he pumped them in and out a bit faster.

Gavin huffed out a shaky breath, rocking his hips against the thrusting digits, feeling himself grow wetter than before with each pump into his cunt, one of his hands gripping onto the wrist of the hand that was doing wonders to his pussy while the other one held onto the armrest of the chair acting as sort of an anchor to keep him from going insane from the fingerfucking alone. He accidentally let out a loud seductive cry as he felt the fingers crook up against his deliciously sweet spot, immediately biting his lip to silence himself as he heard Michael shush him again.

“Keep your voice down, Gavvy” Michael scolded playfully as he brought his slick fingers up to rub circular motions around his sensitive nub, “the room maybe soundproof, but we could still get caught and we don’t want anyone barging in here and ruining our fun now do we?”

Gavin just let out lustful moans and silent cries as Michael rubbed his clit, his eyes nearly going to the back of his head as the fingers plunged back into him, two suddenly turning into three while Michael’s thumb worked his clit dutifully. “H-Hah, mmf. B-Bloody hell, Michael. So good” he panted out as the fingers shagged his cunt just the way he absolutely liked it.

Michael groaned in response and ground his bulge against the small of Gavin’s back. “Yeah, you fucking like it don’t you, boi?” he murmured and playfully bit into the side of the lad’s neck. Fuck, he was getting so turned on right now and the oh so incredibly hot sounds that were spilling out of Gavin’s mouth were just music to his ears and fuck the alluring and obscene squelching sounds of his fingers fucking into Gavin’s cunt were driving him insane.

Gavin yelped a bit at the bite, but it soon melded into a slutty moan as Michael crooked his fingers again. “God, Michael, don’t stop” he breathed out, his body feeling even hotter as he knew he was getting close. He could feel his pussy throbbing with the delightful need and Michael’s fingers were doing an excellent job in pushing him there.

“Fuck, I bet you’d feel so fucking good on my dick” Michael murmured dirtily in his ear and Gavin shivered as he felt the Jersey man playfully flick his tongue against his ear, “you’re so fucking nice and wet right now, boi. I’d bet you’d feel like a fucking dream. And I bet you’d love my cock, Gavvers. It’ll nice fit for your sweet little pussy.”

Gavin gasped at the thought and he nearly came right there at the filthy words and the vivid imagery. “M-Michael, ‘m close” he breathed out, feeling the wonderful flames beginning to flicker as he grew close to cumming, “ ‘m gonna cum, g-gonna cum gonna cum!” he panted out his breathing growing faster and faster, his hips cantering up against the thrusting fingers.

Michael just let out his signature snicker albeit more huskier as he could indeed Gavin growing closer, feeling the warm walls tighten and pulse around his fingers. “Yeah, come on, Gav. Cum for me, boi” he encouraged and pressed a searing kiss to the side of Gavin’s neck. God, you’d probably feel so good cumming on my cock.”

The dirty words spilling out of Michael’s mouth were getting to be too much for Gavin. Bucking his hips against the thrusting fingers, Gavin tossed his head back and his eyes rolled to the back of his head as let out a silent scream as he came on his friend’s fingers, groaning in absolute pleasure as he actually squirted on Michael’s fingers.

Michael barked out a seductive laugh as he felt the warm liquid coat his fingers as he continued to fuck him through his orgasm. “Ahh, my boi’s a fucking squirter, isn’t he?” he teased as he kissed his prickly cheek.

Gavin’s face burned at the fact that his little secret had been found out, but the embarrassment was all washed away in the waves of his intense orgasm. He jerked his hips along with each pulse through his body before he eventually sighed and leaned back against Michael, panting with exertion from his delicious orgasmic high, his body twitching from the intense aftershocks.

Michael chuckled as he held Gavin against his chest and pulled his hand out of Gavin’s underwear and brought his fingers up to taste the wetness that still coated them, moaning at the wonderful juices that his tongue tasted. God, he so wanted to shove his face in between Gavin’s legs and eat him out and taste all the deliciousness that was currently on his fingers. But, that would have to come for another time and cock throbbed in his pants as the thought what else he wanted to do to the British man being pushed to the front of his brain.

“So,” Michael quipped up breaking the silence, “do you wanna stop there or” he rubbed his erection against Gavin’s back again, “do you wanna keep going? You want me to fuck you, Gavvy?”

Gavin’s ears perked up at that and he felt excitement return to his nether regions. He most certainly wanted to be fucked by his best friend despite the fact that one they shouldn’t be doing this because they were friends and the fact that they were doing this in the streaming room. But, neither of them seemed to give a fuck about those two factors about why they shouldn’t fuck in here. Besides, the door was locked, the curtain to the window that looked into the main office was closed shut, and the room was insulated with soundproof foam. Oh, yes, Gavin wanted this and his pussy throbbed with the need to feel Michael’s cock inside of him.

“Please” he pleaded and rocked back against the erection he could feel poking him in his back, “I want you inside me, Michael, boi.”

Michael let out a sexy growl at the begging tone and gave Gavin a swift bite to his neck. “Then get up and turn around” he ordered with a swat to his friend’s inner thigh.

Obeying the command, Gavin stood up on shaky legs and all shoved his shorts and underwear off with his shoes and kicked them off to the side yanking his shirt off as well and added it to the bundle of clothes, his ears hearing the familiar sound of a jingling belt being undone and a zipper being pulled down. He eagerly turned around to face Michael and groaned in delight as he was met with the wonderful sight of the equally shirtless Jersey man and gasped as he gazed at his surprisingly thick and large cock. Not too big though, but big enough that he knew it’d please and ease the throbbing ache pulsing throughout his cunt.

Michael saw the eager look in Gavin’s eyes and sat back in his chair and patted his bare lap. “Come on, Gavvy. Come take a seat” he coaxed and crooked his finger in a teasing motion.

Gavin smiled at the cheesy line, but he nonetheless did as he was told and sat down on Michael’s lap, but not before pulling him in for a much needed kiss, more so to thank him for calming him down but also because he wasn’t going to let the opportunity he had go to waste. It was Michael’s this turn to be surprised as his lips were seized by Gavin’s, though it were off as he let out a soft moan and closed his eyes as he wrapped his hands around Gavin’s slim waist. The two lads kissed each other, letting their lips become familiar with one another, Gavin letting out a muffled squeak as he felt Michael worm his tongue into his mouth, feeling the cheeky smile against his lips. Gavin giggled in response and encircled his arms around Michael’s neck in a loose hold as he let his tongue play around with his best friend’s for a bit.

Gavin was enjoying the wonderful kiss he was sharing with Michael until he felt the hand on his waist trail around and move downward, gasping loudly into his mouth and moaning as the hand rubbed up and down his cunt again, arching his back a bit as the fingers teased his clit.

“M-Michael, please” he begged against his lips and ground against the cock pressing against his ass and rising his hips up a bit, “I want you.”

Michael moaned in approval as he positioned between the engorged lips, pressing against the still leaking hole. He looked up into Gavin’s lust filled eyes and pressed a kiss against the British man’s lips in a searing kiss. “You ready?” he murmured.

Gavin nodded earnestly and rolled his hips against the dribbling tip, giving Michael a playful bite on his lips, staring into those big brown eyes as he murmured “I want to feel you inside me.” Not wanting to wait for Michael to push in himself, Gavin swatted Michael’s hand away from his cock and putting a steady grip on his length, the British lad immediately began lowering himself down onto his dick, closing his eyes and letting out a stuttery groan as he filled his cunt with the impressive length. Michael let out a long drawled out ‘fuck’ as he was wrapped in the deliciously wet and amazingly tight walls.

“Jesus Christ, Gav” he breathed out as he took a tight hold onto the lad’s hips again, both he and Gavin letting out an airy moan as he was buried balls deep inside of his pussy. Fuck, he’s even tighter than Lindsay he thought and he let out an affirmative noise and ground his hips up against Gavin’s ass cheeks.

Gavin puffed out Michael’s name as he got used to the wonderful stretch inside him, feeling a shudder run up his spine as he heard his friend let out a groan. It had been so goddamn long since he had felt a cock that made him feel this good and filled him this much. Hell, not even Dan’s dick could make his pussy stretch like this and Dan’s dick was just long. Michael’s however, not only had Dan beat in length, he also had him beat girth. Fuck, Michael felt so big. And if Gavin didn’t move, he was for certain gonna cum from just being filled by Michael’s dick alone.

Putting a grip on the back of the chair, Gavin slowly raised himself up before dropping himself back down with an audible groan leaving his mouth. He repeated this slow up and down motion, both he and Michael letting out pleasurable sounds as Gavin steadily rode him, loving the way his cunt stretched with each downward motion.

“Fuck, Gav” he moaned out as he kept his gaze on Gavin’s blissed out sweaty and red face. “Yeah, that’s it. Ride me just like that, boi. Fuck, you feel so good” he praised and brought hands down to Gavin’s ass, groaning as he lovingly squeezed and groped the plump cheeks. He wholeheartedly appreciated the slow pace, but Michael wanted to take over a bit despite the limited movement in the chair. Though leaning back in the gaming chair seemed perfect, the rocking motion of the chair would most definitely cause them to tip. The floor it shall be, he supposed.

Gavin was so wrapped up in the glorious feeling of thick cock filling his pussy he nearly shrieked as he felt himself being lifted up in the air. “Relax, Gav” he heard Michael say as he carried Gavin with him down to the floor and laid himself back onto the carpet. “Now, that’s much better” Michael said with a sigh and brought his hands back down to Gavin’s hips, “keep going, boi.” The British lad just breathed out a laugh at the change of scenery, but nonetheless continued his riding, letting out a groan as he began to quicken his pace.

Now that Michael had more room to fuck up into Gavin, it was now a lot more easier to actually put in the effort of fucking into Gavin. Planting his feet on the floor, he thrust up into him with each downward motion, moaning out Gavin’s name as he felt the soaking walls clench around him. He heard the British man let out a whorish cry and he smiled as he watched Gavin toss his head back in ecstasy, knowing one of his thrusts managed to brush against his swollen sensitive spot.

“H-Hah, f-ffuck, Michael!” Gavin cried out, clawing into Michael’s chest as he visibly withered in pleasure as his G-spot was struck again.

Michael let out a growl as he sank his nails into Gavin’s hips as he began to thrusting up harder and harder into the dripping pussy, grunting with each powerful thrust he gave to him. Gavin almost let out a loud cry, but silenced it with a bite to his lip as he muffled it as best as he could as he stayed on top of Michael as best as he could as he took the rough slams.

“M-Michael, nngh, d-don’t stop” he panted out as he stopped and let Michael take over, absolutely loving the harsh thrusts that were being bestowed onto his poor pussy. Yet, he obviously didn’t seem to mind at all. God, this was the best fuck he’s ever had and not even Dan could fuck him this good. Combined with the amazing stretch and the animalistic nature of the thrusts, his cunt would no doubt be very sore when they were done and he grew a little embarrassed at the fact that he’d have to explain to the others why one, they were in here longer than usual and two, why was he limping? But, the thoughts of having to explain himself soon melded away as he felt the large tip hit his sweet spot again, forcing a delighted whorish moan to fall out of his mouth.

“Fucking Christ, Gavvers” Michael grunted out and roughly brought Gavin’s head down for a rough kiss, both of them panting heavily into each other’s mouths. The thankfully soundproofed streaming room was soon filled with the repetitive obscene sound of skin slapping against skin and the lustful moans and filthy swears that were pouring out of each other’s mouths. It was so hot and intense and God Gavin’s cunt was just dripping with his juices, some even trickling down to Michael’s heavy sac.

All too soon, Gavin eventually felt his end nearing once again, feeling as if this one might not be as strong as his earlier one, but he still welcomed it nevertheless. “M-Michael, I-I’m gonna cum again” he panted out as he felt his body grow hot again.

Michael grunted in response and he puffed out a swear as he could feel himself getting close to cumming as well. “Fuck, Gav. Yeah, boi, you gonna cum for me again? Gonna cum all over my dick like a good boy?” he teased and clawed Gavin’s skin and let out strained grunts as he felt his balls draw up with the need to cum.

Gavin just whimpered and moaned heavily as he approached his peak as well, feeling his pussy throb intensely with irresistible urge to be drenched in the orgasmic waves again. “M-Michael, hah, Mic-chael~!” he cried out.

“Gavin, cum” Michael strained out through gritted teeth as he sloppily thrust those last few.

That was the only push Gavin needed. Like a bullet being shot off, he tossed his head back and let out another silent hoarse scream as he came on Michael’s dick, rocking his hips along with each pulse. God, even though his orgasm wasn’t as strong, it still felt incredibly good and oh so euphoric especially when it was Michael that had made him cum twice in and row now.

Michael groaned as he slammed up into Gavin’s pulsing cunt once, twice, and giving a last hearty thrust, he let out a strained groan as he came inside his friend. Gavin letting out a shuddery moan as he felt the hot liquid empty into him, loving the way Michael’s cock throbbed with each spurt. Michael bucked his hips up a bit before he eventually stilled and sighed, letting his legs stretch out.

Gavin and Michael breathlessly panted as they tried to come down from their incredible highs. The British lad let his body fall on top of Michael’s sweaty chest, exhausted from having two intense orgasms. Michael just breathed out a laugh and all but wrapped his arms around the skinny man and lazily held him as they laid there relaxing on the floor.

“Goddamn that was good” Michael commented as he stared up at the ceiling, his mind going over how the fuck they had gotten here in the first place.

Gavin just breathed out a laugh and sat up a bit and pressed a sweet kiss to Michael’s lips. “Sorry for being mingy today” he murmured apologetically, a bit guilty that he took his anger out on everybody.

Oh, that’s why they were here now, Michael realized. But, the older lad just waved off the apology and slowly sat up and pecked Gavin’s lips back. “Don’t worry about it, boi. Everyone has their shitty days” he said and kissed him again.

Then a crazy idea came to Gavin’s head. “So, does this mean that you’ll shag the life out of me the next time I’m like this?” he asked with a teasing smile and a raised eyebrow.

Michael just snorted and pushed Gavin away and swiftly stood up and stretched. “No. Next time you start acting mingy, I’m just gonna hit you” he taunted and laid a soft swat to his head.

Gavin just chuckled at the swat and let out an ‘aww, Michael’ in response.


End file.
